Daddy's Little Girl
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Selena Blake, Daughter Of Patrick Blake, Little Sister Of Sienna and Dodger, Always Been A Daddy's Girl Different From Sienna, When She Finds Out About Patrick Abusing Maxine What Will She Do, Risk The Anger Of Her Dad And Tell Him She Knows What He's Been Doing Or Keep Quiet And Stay A Daddy's Girl, Either Way It Won't Be Easy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer - I Own Only Selena Blake, Kate Tinsley, Everything Else Belongs Too Lime Pictures.**_

**A/N - This Is About Patrick Blake Having A Daughter Named Selena Who He Treats Like A Princess As She Doesn't Disrespect Him.**

**Selena Blake was a daddy's girl, she was 15years old and was the opposite to her older sister Sienna, she had another brother Mark who preferred to be called Dodger and a half brother and sister called Will and Liberty, her mum had been placed in a pyschiatric ward as she tried to kill Sienna and Dodger when Selena was new born. **

**Waking up she got dressed into her school uniform, walking into the kitchen she saw her dad "morning daddy" Patrick smiled "good morning princess" Selena grinned when Sienna came out the bathroom "morning Lena" Selena smiled at her sister "morning Sienna" Patrick had always favoured Selena out of all his kids as she always respected him and did as she was told "Selena, we're leaving in 10minutes" Selena nodded "I'm gonna do me some toast" Patrick smiled.**

**When they got to school Selena said bye to her dad and walked over to Holly Cunningham and Kate Tinsley "morning Lena" Selena grinned at her nickname when she was little she had never been able to pronounce her name so Sienna had shortened it for her "what we got today?" "English, Maths, History, Drama, Science and French" Selena groaned "all the lesson's I hate with the teachers I hate" Kate laughed "same Lena but what can we do" Selena mock-glared at Kate when the bell rang signifying they had to be in form room.**

**Selena was currently in drama with Holly when she felt sick "Sir, I feel sick" Danny looked to Selena and saw she was pale and swaying on the spot "Holly, go and fetch " Holly nodded and left.**

**Patrick was in his office when the door knocked "yes?" Holly walked in "Holly, what can I do for you?" " sent me, its Selena she said she's feeling sick" Patrick stood and followed Holly to Danny's class, entering he saw his daughter sitting on a chair "Selena, are you alright?" Selena shook her head "I feel sick and dizzy" Patrick sighed "come on, I'll take you home" Holly gave Patrick Selena's bag and coat as he helped Selena up out of the chair.**

**Patrick got Selena back to the flat where Maxine was "Patrick, what are you doing here?" Patrick glared at her "Selena is ill, she needs my attention" Maxine nodded "shall I get her some juice?" Patrick rolled his eyes "she needs water" Maxine nodded and got Selena a glass of water, she put it on the table while Patrick sat Selena on the sofa "Selena I need to go back to school, Maxine will look after you" Selena nodded "bye daddy" Patrick smiled and kissed his daughter on the head and glared at Maxine "look after her" "I will".**

**When Patrick had left Selena looked at Maxine "are you okay, you look afraid of something?" Maxine smiled "I'm fine" Selena nodded but she wasn't convinced.**

**Sienna returned home she saw her little sister asleep "Maxine is Lena okay?" "Patrick brought her home and said she was ill" Sienna nodded and sat with her sister "did dad say anything else?" Maxine shook her head "just that I had too look after her" Sienna nodded.**

**When Patrick returned home he saw Selena sitting on the sofa with Sienna "Selena, how are you feeling?" "I think I'm okay now" Patrick nodded "have you had any dinner?" Selena shook her head "I'm not hungry" "you need to eat, keep your strength up" Selena nodded "could I just have a ham sandwich please?" Patrick nodded and proceeded to make Selena the sandwich she asked for.**

**Selena went to bed as Sienna had gone out, she was texting Holly when she heard a smash frowning she got out of bed and opened the bedroom door quietly and saw her dad hit Maxine, paling she climbed back into bed and let the tears roll down her face she didn't know her dad would do something like that, she was scared what if he hit her next.**

**Waking up she still felt sick, but she wanted to go to school, she put her school uniform on and walked out of her room "good morning Selena" "morning daddy" "you still not feeling well?" Selena nodded "I have headache" "take the day off" "I wanna go into school" Patrick sighed "Selena, you're ill, take the uniform off and go back too bed" "if you're sure" "I am" Selena didn't want to disobey her dad so she did. Before Patrick left he checked on Selena who was fast asleep "Sienna, keep on eye on your sister" "I was going to see Mark today" Patrick sighed "well if Selena is up to it take her with you" Sienna nodded and Patrick left for work.**

When Selena found out she had an older brother she didn't know how to feel, she had always thought it was just her,Sienna and their dad and she remembered when she first met Mark -

**FlashBack**

_Selena had been told that she was meeting someone close to her dad, herself and Sienna "Selena are you ready?" Selena checked over her appearance "I'm ready daddy" walking downstairs she saw Sienna who didn't look happy "Sienna? What's wrong?" Sienna shook her head "nothing Lena, I'm fine" Selena noticed Sienna glaring at Patrick "do you actually believe he's telling the truth?" Patrick looked at Sienna "yes I do Sienna" before Selena could ask the doorbell rang._

_Selena couldn't believe she had an older brother "so Selena how's things in school?" Selena smiled "they're good thank you Mark" Mark smiled "good" Selena grinned "how old are you?" "Same age as Sienna, we're twins" Selena looked at Sienna who didn't look intrested "Sienna?" Sienna looked at Selena "what Lena?" "You OK?" Sienna nodded "I'm fine"._

_When Mark had gone Selena went looking for Sienna "what was all that about?" Sienna looked confused "what are you on about?" Selena frowned "I'm not stupid, you were giving Mark evils all day" Sienna rolled her eyes "because he shows up and dad just believes him" Selena gave a Sienna a look that said 'are you kidding' "whatever Sienna, I'm going for dinner" Sienna watched as her sister walked out the room._

**Flashback**

After a few hours at Mark's Selena was feeling even more sick "Lena you alright?" Selena shook her head "I wanna go home" Sienna nodded "come on then" Selena followed her sister "see you Mark" "get well soon little sis" Selena smiled.

Patrick arrived home to see Selena looking pale on the sofa "Selena are you alright?" Selena shook her head "no, my head is hurting and I feel sick" Patrick nodded "have some dinner then go to bed" Selena nodded.

After dinner Selena got changed into her pjyama's and went straight to sleep.

**A/N - I've Been Incredibly Silly, The Youngest Blake Has Gone Missing From Wattpad + Therefore All The Chapters So That Story Is Going On Hold Until I Figure Out Where I Was On That Story, Anyways I Hope You Like This One Please R&R xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hope You Like, R&R + I Thought I'd Mention Selena Is 16 xoxo**

Selena was still in shock due to seeing her dad hit Maxine, she hadn't said anything yet as she didn't want to risk him hurting her, getting ready for school she curled her hair and put on a small amount of make-up, leaving her room she saw Maxine walk out the flat "morning daddy" Patrick smiled "Selena, how are you today?" "I'm fine" "we're leaving in 20minutes Selena nodded "okay" Patrick went into the bathroom and Selena proceeded to do herself some breakfast she always made sure she cleaned up after herself.

When she got to school she saw Kate "where's Holly?" Kate shrugged "haven't seen her this morning" Selena nodded, Holly arrived in school 5minutes before the bell "where have you been, you're nearly late?" "Overslept" Selena grinned "wish I could oversleep, but with my dad as the headmaster there's no chance".

Patrick was in his office when he got a phonecall -

((Phonecall))

Patrick - Patrick Blake

Hospital - this is Dee Valley psychiatric unit, we're calling on behalf of you wife Anna Blake

Patrick - what about her?

Hospital - she has gone missing from the unit,

Patrick - well you should be out looking for her

Hospital - we're doing everything we can if you see her then call us immediatley

Patrick - I will do

((Phonecall))

Patrick paled knowing that Anna was insane and she would try and see Selena as she hadn't spent that much time with her as she was sectioned for trying to poison Sienna and Mark, Selena hadn't been with them as Patrick had told Anna that he was keeping her with him, when he found out what she had done he felt anger with himself for letting his children come to harm but he also felt glad that Selena was with him as she would have died due to only being a few months old.

Dodger had been walking around the village when Will wheeled up too him "hey" "alright bro?" "Have you seen Selena lately?" Dodger shook his head "not since last week" Will nodded, Dodger looked at his phone "its 3:20, Selena should be out of school now" as Dodger thought Selena came up too them "well if it isn't my brothers" Selena gave her brothers a hug "what's new with you?" "I've got a new physio teacher" Selena grinned "and uyou Dodger?" Dodger shrugged "nothing still the same bloke living on a boat" Selena grinned "I think living in a boat is cool" Dodger smirked "you would".

Anna had been watching her children from afar and smiled Selena looked beautiful she hadn't seen Sienna yet, she had met Will but Mark she couldn't approach as he would tell Dirk and Patrick watching as Selena walked away from her brothers she decided to follow her "Selena Blake?" Selena turned and saw a woman following her "can I help you?" Anna smiled "I'm your mother" Selena frowned "I don't understand, my dad said my mother had died" Anna lost her smile "he lied to you, I've been in hospital" "why?" "Patrick made up these lies claiming I was mentally ill" Selena frowned "my dad wouldn't do that" Anna rolled her eyes "Selena darling, your father isn't the man he makes out to be" "you're lying" "I'm not".

Patrick was heading home when he heard Selena's voice following it he paled when he saw Anna talking to her "Selena?" "Daddy" Selena ran into Patrick's arms "go home" Selena nodded and left "Anna, you're not well, you need to be in the hospital" "there's nothing wrong with me" Patrick smirked "Anna you nearly killed our children, its a good job Selena wasn't there" "I was fine until you tried to break me" "I tried to make you into the perfect wife and mother our children deserved" Anna glared "I'm not going back there, you can't make me" Patrick smirked "I can and I will" Patrick got his phone out and rang the hospital, hanging up he smirked at Anna "they're coming for you" "no they're not" "I assure you they are" Anna knew she had to go "don't try and hide, they'll find you". The unit had found Anna and took her back to the hospital.

Patrick knew Selena would be shook up from meeting Anna and went to go see her, entering the flat he saw Sienna sitting by Selena's bedroom "Sienna?" "Lena's locked herself in" Patrick sighed "let me talk to her" Sienna moved away from the door "Selena, its me" "leave me alone, I'm fine" "can you open the door please?" "I don't want too" "Selena please" Selena knew she had no choice so she unlocked it. When the door opened Patrick saw her eyes were red and automatically knew she had been crying so Patrick pulled her into his arms "I thought she was dead" Patrick sighed "I told you that because I thought it was best" Selena nodded "you've always wanted the best for me and Sienna" Patrick smiled "you're both my daughters" Sienna rolled her eyes Selena wouldn't be a daddy's girl if she knew what Patrick had done to her when she was 13.

Selena had gotten into bed that night but she couldn't sleep she kept thinking about her mum and why she had been in a pyschiatric unit for 14years, deciding she would wait until morning to ask her dad.

Patrick had waited for Selena to go to bed and Sienna to go back to the dog before turning to Maxine "I asked you to remove the lock from Selena's bedroom" Maxine paled knowing what was coming "I'm sorry, she came back looking upset and went straight to her room" Patrick sighed "Maxine my patience is wearing thin, there's one thing I hate and that's my daughter being upset and me not being able to comfort her" "I said I was sorry" Patrick grabbed her arms and pushed her to the floor "you can sleep on the sofa tonight" Maxine nodded.

Patrick went to check on Selena and smiled when he saw she was fast asleep.

**A/N - R&R Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Selena was having a day out with Dodger she was hoping he would take her shopping, she had changed into skinny jeans, white vest top and ballet flats, leaving her room she saw Maxine walk out the flat "Selena, you're off out with Mark aren't you?" Selena nodded "is that okay?l Patrick smiled this was one of the reasons she was his favourite she always asked permission before she did anything "of course" Patrick got his wallet out and gave her £100 "thanks daddy, I'll be back around half-past 5" "I'll see you then".

Selena met up with Dodger at the boat "right,

what do you wanna do today?" Selena grinned "go shopping" Dodger groaned "fine" Selena smirked "best brother EVER" Dodger grinned.

Selena and Dodger had been in town for a few hours "Dodger what time is it?" Dodger looked at his phone "half 3" Selena nodded "I feel like a sausage roll" "greggs it is" Selena grinned "awesome".

Patrick was planning for his meeting he had next week when Maxine walked in "where have you been?" "With Dennis" Patrick glared "I thought I told you not to talk to him" Maxine sighed "he's my friend" "I'm your fiance" "I know but I want friends" Patrick stood and walked towards Maxine and slapped her "Patrick don't do this" "don't give me reason too" Maxine was petrified.

Selena was heading home when she was approached by Anna "hello darling" Selena paled "what do you want?" Anna smiled "I want to see my youngest daughter" Selena didn't know what to do "I'm gonna go home and you're gonna leave me alone" Anna sighed "he's got you wrapped around his little finger hasn't he?" Selena rolled her eyes "he's my dad, he's looking out for me" Selena then walked away trying to hurry home.

Arriving home she entered and saw her dad cooking "hiya" Patrick turned to Selena "hello darling, had a nice day?" Selena shrugged "it was okay, until I saw mum" Patrick frowned "she should be in the hospital" "I know, I was coming back from Mark's and she came up too me, it was scary" "I'm sorry darling, I should have protected you" Selena smiled "you always protect me, that's why you're the best dad ever" Patrick pulled his daughter into his arms and kissed her head "what you brought nice?" Selena grinned "few dresses, tops and cardigans" Patrick smiled "I'm guessing you had a nice time" Selena nodded "it was nice spending time with Mark, what we having for dinner?" "Spagehetti bolongese" Selena grinned "my favourite" Patrick smiled "I know".

After dinner Selena went for a shower and got changed into her penguin onesie "where's Maxine?" "With Sienna" Selena nodded "can we watch a film?" Patrick smiled "sure, which film?" Selena grinned "my best friends wedding" Patrick smiled again.

Half way through the film Selena got tired "I'm going too bed" Patrick nodded "goodnight angel" as Selena stood Maxine came in "night Maxine" Maxine smiled "night Lena" when Selena went to bed Patrick turned to Maxine "I expected you back for dinner" "I know, Sienna went through the plans again" "why do I not believe you" "I was with Sienna, call her if you don't believe me" Patrick walked towards her "Patrick, no think of Selena" Patrick glared "how dare you, my daughter is my main priority" "I'm sorry I said that" Parick slapped her "I'm going to bed" "I'll follow you shortly" "no, you can sleep on the sofa again" Maxine nodded and got ready.

Selena needed the toilet so she got out of bed and left her room frowning when she saw Maxine on the sofa "Maxine?" Maxine opened her eyes "Lena, I'm not feeling well, don't wanna be sick everywhere" Selena nodded when Patrick came out the bedroom "Selena? What are you doing out of bed?" "I needed the toilet, and was wondering why Maxine was on the sofa and she told me she was feelin sick" Patrick nodded "well hurry up and then get back too bed" Selena nodded "night night" Patrick waited for Selena too go back to bed and glared at Maxine.

**A/N - I Am Sooooo Sorry For The Short Update And The Late Update, I've Been Working On A New Story On Wattpad, But Yhh R&R Please xoxo**


End file.
